1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-barrier nanocomposite composition and an article manufactured therefrom, and more particularly, to a nanocomposite composition having superior barrier properties and moldability, which is formed by dry-blending a polyolefin resin with a melt blend of a resin having barrier properties and a nanocomposite having barrier properties and a compatibilizer, and a product manufactured therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
General-purpose resins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, are used in many fields due to their superior moldability, mechanical properties, and moisture barrier properties. However, these resins are limited in their use in packaging or containers for agrochemicals and foods, which require superior chemical and oxygen barrier properties.
An ethylene-vinyl alcohol (EVOH) copolymer and polyamide resins have transparency and good gas barrier properties. However, because these resins are more expensive than general-purpose resins, their contents in products are limited.
Thus, to reduce costs, a blend of a resin having barrier properties, such as EVOH and polyamide resins, and inexpensive polyolefin was proposed. However, satisfactory barrier properties were not obtained.
To improve barrier properties, a fully exfoliated, partially exfoliated, intercalated or partially intercalated nanocomposite formed by dispersing a nano-sized intercalated clay in a polymer matrix has been used.
When a molded article is manufactured using the above-described nanocomposite, the nanocomposite should maintain its morphology having barrier property even after being molded and its moldability should be excellent to easily manufacture sheets or films as well as containers.